In the name of love
by Levi Jennings
Summary: Something happened in the past. Then Paul is what he is now.Then one snowy night,he wakes up... in a different world. Surprising explanation at the end! totally unexpected!
1. One snowy night in NY

I am walking down this hallway again, same old building for the last 2 years.

All alone.

I am happy though, at least a part of me is, that our company came at the top again this year.

"Mister. Brown, You can take the night ship off, your family might be missing you for supper tonight." I called to our guard. He was a married man, 2 beautiful little girls, and a charming wife, He's been working here as far as I arrived in this company.

"Merry Christmas, Sir Slater, Thank you. How about you? Will you be alright here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I can manage. Oh, and don't worry about that. I'll just lock all the doors and here… It's for you, I know Mrs. Brown is going through sometime with the third one, Caesarian?" I handed an envelope which contained almost half of my earnings this year.

"yes, we are going through some trying times. Thank you very, very much mister Slater! Don't worry, My wife and everyone in the family will be praying for you and Congratulations on being the top CEO of the year." HE said as he walked outside.

It started to snow. The first drop landed just a few feet away from me, it landed on the handle of the big glass doors and saw it melting there, slowly… until it dropped as water on the frozen ground.

I feel so bad, I just fired 23 men tonight. I just demolished a block of houses. I destroyed families, cutting them short of their money and shelter, all because of my stupid project.

I just outwitted my rival company by using… unpleasantries. I feel so dirty.

I hate Christmas, bloody Christmas, Some kid was born in a horse's shit house and so what? All the people cuddling, exchanging gifts, apologizing and all that. I mean, what was that supposed to mean, I simply don't understand. Everyone says I need to get a life, I have one and I am happy. Period.

I locked the front door then strode towards the sidewalk. It was about 4 degrees below zero tonight and I blame, that freaking kid who was born by some virgin in a horse's shit house. I believe that it's cold because every body receives a chill because at the same date a "virgin" gave birth and that… was enough to freak everybody out, enough to make the weather drop below zero.

(There was a loud honk then a crash.)

I felt my bones crash to a car and then next crashing on the floor. That was the last of it and my last thought?

Shit. My company would forfeit to that stupid rival. Thanks a lot!

(After about a few hours… not that Paul knew how long.)

"Hun, rise and shine!" I felt hands from somewhere behind me rubbing my chest.

Then next, I felt lips come in contact with the skin just a few inches below my ear.

"Merry Christmas hun."

My eyes shot open.

What? Who… Where am I? When! How!

Huh!

I bolted up from the bed away from the hands that were embracing me.

I looked at the owner of those hands. She.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I looked around… "Okay… What the fuck am I doing here!"

She sat up then looked at me like I was a mutant.

It was the first time I took her in, She was plain, plain as in no make up, no lipstick.. nada. But her hair was a very nice shade of brown like roasted chestnuts on an open flame… wait… isn't that a song! And her eyes were very very green like jades and even better than emeralds.. It was beautiful but none other than that, she was plain. She was wearing a night gown topped with a big t-shirt that says "save the Whales" and it was topped with a wooly jacket-ish thingy… Look I'm no girl okay? So how do you expect me to describe their clothing?

"Oh hahah, Paul, seriously, Merry Christmas." She stood infront of me and gave me a hug.

I immediately broke off. "Who the hell are you!" She looked at me again, blinking, not even moving a muscle.

"Paul… what's wrong? And keep it low will you? The kids will hear!" She said all lovingly.

"Kids, what Kids!" I practically yelled, okay, I did.

I looked at my clothing. What the fuck am I wearing! My face might have looked silly or something because…

"Paul, are you okay? You look sick." She rubbed my back.

"Okay, back off woman! What the heck are you? And what the hell am I wearing!"

"What do you mean Paul?"

"I was wearing my Goddamn Armani tux and the next thing I knew I was wearing this… Surplus junk. What the hell did you do to me? And oh, my God! My wallet? Where the heck is it?" I grabbed the collar of her wooly garment.

"Okay… Calm down Paul, calm down, deep breaths…" I reluctantly let go of her.

"I think we need a doctor, oh my gosh this has nothing to do with the accident last night, does it? Do you remember anything?" she asked all motherly.

"I freaking remember alright! I don't remember you or any of our one night stand, All I remember is that, I was crossing the street from my building and I got hit."

That's it 4 now, I know it's a little late for this but…… I hope u enjoyed it.

Happy holidays!


	2. One night stand?

"One night stand! Paul, where have you been all these years!" She said a bit jokingly, pretending to be mad.

Where the heck am I?

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are or what I am doing here. Let's just forget that something happened okay?"

"Are you okay?" what's wrong with this woman! She keeps asking me that "Are you okay?" Do I look like I am bloody okay? Jeez!

"Mom, what's wrong!" A little girl's voice said, while yawning. I looked back, she was a cute little tyke, blonde and curly hair, she had glasses too. Looks like a little Einstein.

"Nothing's wrong hun." The woman said.

"Okay, Merry Christmas mom." "You too sweetie" she kissed the top of her head.

Wait, mom? She is the little tyke's mom! Ohhhohoh…. Miss 1 night stand isn't so innocent at all….

**3rd person POV/ Author's POV**

Paul was still scheming when little arms came to hug his legs.

"Good Morning Dad! Merry Christmas!"

"Dad! What Dad? I'm not your dad!" Paul screamed squirming away from the little kid.

The kid just laughed. "Don't be silly dad." She said.

Paul looked at the woman in front of her, as if saying "help here?" mentally.

The woman understood. "Sweetie, why don't you wake Jake up? And the two of you head on to breakfast?"

"Okay mommy" the little kid said all sweetly, she was rubbing her eyes. She was about to go out of the room when she turned to look at Paul,

"Dad…" she whispered. And Paul went all rigid. The kid just ran downstairs, out of view.

Paul turned to look at the woman, who at that time was looking at Paul clearly troubled.

"Listen, umm, well… Paul,"

"That's Sir Slater to you" Paul cut off in all his shining glory.

The woman was hurt of course, You wake up one morning and find out your husband forgot you and is currently calling you "woman"…. You try that, I'll be waiting here.

(AFTER A FEW HOURS….. I told you so, and imagine your husband telling you that all these years it was just a 1 night stand!... See? Hah)

On with the story…..

"Right… umm sir Slater, Why don't you take a seat, and I'll call the doctor. Do you want a glass of water?" The woman asked him.

"A glass of water would be nice." Paul said. In the surface, he looked like he was fine… Not! Under that façade was he planning his escape from this "Mad House" as he calls it.

"Umm, okay sure... Sir, umm, wait here." And the woman was off like she was in a marathon or something. Once the woman's foot steps were out of Paul's earshot, He made a run for his life, not minding where he was going, which was very convenient because, he's just running around in circles in the bed room then a crazy thought occurred to him. He grabbed what looked like car keys from the dresser then took a random coat, not caring who owns it by the way. Then cast a wild eyed look at the door where the woman went out, from his jumping position at the window.

"1, 2, 3…. Jump!" he thought plus the action at the end part of course.

He landed on top of a snow man and incidentally, the nose of the snow man which was an evil looking carrot, umm, was plunged? Inside the umm… the "Black hole".

Yeah… that hole behind you the one in between those big cheeks….. umm yeah. Made my point, moving on.

Paul's eyes went as wide as the eyes of the duck I once stuck the butt with my number two pencil. A pretty lovely sight right? Hey, stop looking at me like that! What? The butt was wriggling insanely okay! It was just dying to be umm,poked!

(readers: eyes twitching in disgust. "okay…….")

Paul scrambled to the car holding his ass and at the same time was cursing the innocent snow man who just got his nose… severed. (Lucky thing. (Laughs maniacally) Oh, don't mind me)

**The "Woman's" POV**

"Sir, Slater?.." I knocked on the door a few more times.

"Okay… weird." No one answered. I heard a deep grunt and a crash after a few seconds a colorful swearing.

Okay… that's it.

I rushed to the window and saw him down stairs rushing to our car.

"Paul!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me then said something colorful under his breath, he started running very fast. I ran downstairs then started chasing him but he was already in his car.

He started the car.

I ran.

He rolled up the windows.

I began hitting the windows.

"Paul, Paul… where are you--- Paul!" I screamed.

He went off without a single glance at me, us.

Jake and Tin were now at the door step. Jake started running too. But he didn't get that far.

What happened to Paul? Why this Christmas?

Why the heck is the floor so cold?

(author: Because you're not wearing any shoes on ,hun)  
Oh… no shoes, figures.

Oh shit. Jake and tin are here what do I say?

"kids, it's freezing out here! Let's all go in." I ushered them inside the house.

"Mom, is dad going to come back?"

"Mom, does dad still love us?"

"Honey, Dad just had a little trouble with… umm.. Let's just eat breakfast."

Paul's POV

I am going straight home. None of this happened none.

Blah!

**Author's POV again…**

Paul drove back to his house. When he came, a pleasant old woman told him that she lives there. I wont go into detail or anything here, you know Paul, he doesn't give up but seeing the old lady there and listening to her story, he had no choice.

He called one of his friends, James.

But… He didn't recognize him.

Weird, Paul thought.

HE spent his whole morning until evening searching for clues. Even his own company didn't recognize him. The guard didn't notice him too. It was a different guard though, not Mister Brown.

It was December 24th. All he remembers is that it was the night of December 24th when he got bumped by a car and that as he called it was "A rude awakening". You tell me, buster. What puzzled him the most is ,that. He remembered it was the night of 24 but when he woke up, it was only 24's morning shouldn't it be 25 by now?

The hours went and Passed, Paul got hungry and cold. Him not having anywhere else to stay, he decided to go back to the "Mad House".

U-huh Paul, word of advice: I don't think any one will be accepting you there, especially if you call it a mad house.

BUT… The house's door was wide open. Paul parked the car in front ot the house. He crossed the street then went to peek in the door. He saw no one inside, just the christmas tree with the christmas lights fading and returning, making it look sad despite all the garnishings. (I made it sound like the christmas tree was a Taco! speaking of that... yum)

He looked around. HE saw different pictures... mostly of the two kids hanging in the walls of the living room, some were in picture frames in the different little tables. The little einstein and another kid with brown hair who looked like Paul himself only the little boy had green eyes, "very much like their mother" Paul thought it was enough to make him sure that the little boy was really the son of the woman who "appeared/seemed" to be his wife. Paul looked around some more he was startled to see himself only... he was younger, more like 17. He was now 23. In that picture he was with a beautiful young girl who had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes he ever saw.

"Wow, emeralds" Paul mused as he traced the face of the young girl. and her hair was Black, in the lighting, Paul couldnt figure it out, it was curly resting on her shoulders and behind her some curly hair bounced around. "It must have been layered" Paul mused again. because the hair of the girl was short in front and at the back they were long.

The picture looked like it was taken in a classy hotel. The girl was wearing a black elegant gown with sparkly green. "just like her eyes." Paul thought again. The gown looked like it was worth a million bucks and plus the girl wearing it... it might have reached about I dunno? a trillion? Paul looked at it very surely because it really was him. But he didnt remember any event like that and a girl like that... If he knew... How could he have forgotten. right Paul?

**Paul's POV**

I dont know anyone who looked as beautiful as her if i did, I was bound to remember shouldnt I? And I never attended any Balls or anything of that sort, I was home schooled.

And I even had my arms wrapped around her waist, she had her arms around my shoulder. It looked very... unbearably sweet. "And so is she... HOt and Sweet" I mused again. I set it back, too freaked out.

I looked at the other pictures, it was mostly kids, kids , kids and even more kids... What the hell? Is this an orphanage? All sorts of kids and most of them were pictures of me... Me with the kids. In every picture there was a minimum of 5 kids sharing a picture of me. And there was a great big picture... In a silver frame. It was me and the two kids. It was the little einstein's birthday, I think the 3rd one. We were all singing, me and the woman I woke up with and the brown haired boy while little einstein was blowing the candles. We looked like one big happy family. Like that was going to happen!

I poked around a few more minutes then went to the fireplace. The fire was lit. I bent down then warmed my self. above it were five stockings. One was named Jake, another was Tin then two were blank, no names, the last one had dog paws all over it then had the name"MAX" below it was "may he rest in peace"

"Hmmm" I rubbed my chin. I may look like I was thingking but I really wasn't, It's just a habit.

I was about to sit on the couch when...

"Ouch" said the couch (A/N it rhymes)

Oh my Gosh, dont tell me the couch was alive.

It moved!

Oh...

Someone was sleeping. It was the woman, she had thick black framed reading glasses on. and in her hands was a cordless phone and on the other one was a phone directory. She stirred and faced me, still asleep.

* * *

**Yup, authors POV again!**

Of course, Paul being the man he is, took the glasses off of the woman's face then slowly un tangled the directory from her grasp, slowly but surely then he managed to do so. When he did, the woman's other arm shot up then fell limp just above Paul's feet. then she dropped the wireless cord. On Paul's feet.Reflex actions, not intentional.

"F-uck" He said but covered his mouth at once, trying hard not to wake anyone up. He looked down.The woman was still asleep.

Forgetting about the pain earlier, he traced the features of the woman with the back of his hands. It felt as smooth asEgyptian cotton.The woman stirred again. Paul jerked his hand away as is it were on fire. But kept looking down at the woman.  
The woman's eyes slowly opened. then widened.

"Paul, I-I mean Sir Slater... you're back! we were about to have a search party after you." she said then stood up,still sleepy.

"So... Umm..." paul startedstuttering. "this is going to be awkward." Paul thought and I say: how right you are!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's POV**

"Ummm, I'm sorry to Barge in, Miss….?" Paul said as the woman in front of her was folding the few blankets that was messy.

But in reality, Of course the woman was crying, but only silently, not wanting to get attention. She wiped it cunningly then turned around.

"It's Suze, Susannah Simon."

Suze decided to play it cool, to go with the flow, the doctor who came earlier said that Paul might be coming back and that his memory loss wont be permanent if they dontpressure him, the doctor adviced them to all go with the flow, but the children still have no idea.

"Oh…" Was all Paul managed. He saw the eyes of the woman. It was beautiful, breath taking! It kind of brought out pain in him, He didn't know why, He hasn't met her before but in her eyes, he saw something there he didn't know what but it brought out silent longing from him like she was an old and forgotten friend from years ago that walked past him, there was recognition….. He saw it… there. Then for a fleeting second, He saw eternity crashing in front of him like he just advanced an eternity then finally found… her. It was all too weird for Paul but he managed to hide it. She was a stranger after all. HE held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Paul, CEO of... I mean, It's Paul, Paul Slater"

"It's umm, very nice to meet you Sir. Paul... Slater." She said accepting the handshake. Suze touched his hands and right at that moment, She felt home, like he was her sanctuary even years before, when they first met... that feeling was always there lingering all through the years. A thought come into Suze.

"What if he'll forget... What do I do? Where will I go from there?" but she buried it at the back of her head then smiled at Paul.

Their eyes held each other's gazes. Suze felt nervous while Paul too but he was just too stuborn to notice instead he just laughed it off.

Paul chuckled then shook his head finding the thought of recognition funny.

"What is funny, Sir Paul?" Suze asked Paul, feeling scared because maybe Paul's condition got worst.

"It's nothing Susannah, it's just... (chuckling) nevermind, and you can call me Paul."

"You should call me Suze, Notice the word "should", Paul." they both laughed, it was not a genuine laugh though.

"So... umm, follow me, I'll show you ou- I mean _your room._"

"Oh, this place is... quaint." Paul smiled at Suze.

**Paul POV**

I entered the room. quaint was a very good description too.

It had golden lighting but it wasnt you know, A-Million-Buckish but it was alright and the bed was soft, i didnt notice that it was this soft when I woke up in it.

"You all good?" Suze interupted me. She was standing in the doorway hugging the silky robe she had on.

"Oh, yes, yes. You know, your bed is soft. Where did you buy it?" I asked quite bluntly while sitting on it.

"Umm you bought it long ago, I mean, my husband bought it a long long time ago... when we lived together." I gave her a look which was sort of pitying and sympathetic. I saw that her eyes were watering. She just stood there looking down at the carpet.

"Paul..." She said looking into my eyes. Me, notknowing what to do, I stood up and before I knew it, She charged on me, hugging meand sobbing into the clothes i had on, which was still the one I wore since morning.

"Paul, I really really missed you, you know? I was h-here all alone, not knowing what to do... The door was w-wide open for you if you decided to come back home, beck to me... I- thank God that you came home." She mumbled into my chest. The intensity of the hug was so heart warming... I mean, I shouldnt feel this way, She is a stranger and all... Plus I've never been hugged that way before... all the time I was just in my office workingmy whole life, work here work there meetings everywhere... And she says"Thank God" I mean, I dont even think there is a God!

she must have noticed that i was just standing there not moving at all that she suddenly broke off then laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, I know this is very hard and all for you, butit's just... nah." She wiped away the tears.

Something was really really bubbling inside of me... I just had to ask it.

"So,"I started. "We really are married huh?" I askeddumly while sitting back down.

"Yeah, yeah, we were, see?" she held out a ring. shemotioned for my other hand. And there it was, a simple golden ring. I removed it then examined it closely. In the under side there werethe words: "Paul and Suze forever".

"Sweet huh? I surprisedyou with that when we got married andyou had the same surprise forme too." She removed her ring then gave it to me. Behind it were also words written in loopy cursive: A Love to last a lifetime.

I smiled because that was what I could have done,I frowned immediately because of that.

"Umm, Right then." She said after taking the ring and returning it in her finger. She clasped her hands together.

"feel right at home... Sleep tight, Paul." I knew it was just forced enthusiasm because her eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall down.

"Look, Suze, I'm really, really sorry. I cant do anything about it, you know? As much as I would like to but I cant." I said tiredly.

"It's okay Paul, I understand you I'll even help you remember... Even if it's about your other life. But please, take it easy on the kids, they still dont know okay?" She said.

"Okay, thank you, I mean really, thank you very much."

"Hey, I havent even started helping you yet!" she said jokily.

* * *

Yea, this was a movie, I watched it the hallmark ch. during christmas, it's quite the same in the start but it has a different ending, quite touching really.

T.y for those who reviewed!

Review please

LJ


End file.
